hoafanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jerina: ASecond Bite Part 5
omg season 3 after a long and tiering holiday the students are back at anubis house carying there heavy luggage with them what a day . the students are jumping with excitment as they enter anubis house once again . nina ; it is so good to be back trudy ; hello nina dear nina ; trudy trudy ; did you have a nice holiday nina ; it was great trudy ; glad to hear that nina ; were is everyone trudy ; still at the train station i think nina ; well i better go and unpack [ victor's office ] victor ; so coriberre we have found the tear of gold [ the main door opens and guess who it is it's amber ] trudy ; hello amber amber ; trudy trudy ; did you have a nice holiday amber ; absoulutley i went shopping then i went shopping then i went shopping again trudy ; as always .........if your looking for nina she's upstairs unpacking amber ; okay ... thanks trudy [ trudy goes back to cleaning the wall ...... then suddenly fabian enters ] trudy; hello fabian fabian ; hello trudy trudy ; how was your hoilday fabian ; good me and jasper went hunting in the rainforest trudy ; that sounds intresting fabian ; it was trudy ; nina and amber are upstairs fabian ; thanks trudy [ in nina and amber's room ] amber ; nina nina ; amber [ nina and amber hug ] amber ; i bought presents for everyone nina ; that's nice of you amber amber ; i just couldn't resist that shopping center is so good [ then fabian comes ] nina ; fabian fabian ; nina [ the main door opens pitrica joy and mara enter ] trudy ; hello girls girls ; hello trudy trudy ; may i say you look very pretty today girls ; thanks trudy trudy ; did you have a nice holiday joy ; i suppose it was okay trudy ; well mine couldn't have been any better pitrica ; let's go and unpack joy and mara ; okay ........ by trudy trudy ; bye [ nina and ambers room ] fabian and nina hug amber ; i'll leave you to for some fabina time nina ; i missed you fabian ; i missed you to [ then jerome and alfie enter ] trudy ; hello boys boys ; hello trudy trudy ; did you have a nice hoilday alfie ; you bet we did trudy ; let me guess .... your latest prank alfie ; how did you know trudy ; everybody's upstairs unpacking jerome ; bye trudy trudy ; bye [ later on mick enters ] trudy ; hello mick mick; [ mumbles ] hello trudy ; cheer up mick ; my mum and dad are devorsed trudy ; sorry to hear that mick ; don't be trudy ; everybody's upstairs unpacking [ mick leaves ] trudy ; dear oh dear [ then eddie enters] trudy ; hello eddie ; hi eddie ; do you know were everybody is trudy ; upstairs unpacking eddie ; thanks to be continued